Se muy bien quien es
by Arya13Saphy
Summary: vaya, creo q a la nena le van a tener que enseñr a caminar...dijo él. Ella se encontró entre sus brazos,totalmenete enojada. Entren!RR buena historia,pesimo summary.:D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: harry potter no me pertene, ni tampoco ningun personaje relacionado.

Hola a todos! bueno, esta es otra de mis historias, que espero que les guste y que me digan q les parece. Intentaré actualizar muy seguido. bueno, eso es todo, q espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia! bye

·····························································································································································

Corro a duras penas sobre la calle mojada. Mis zapatos, raídos por el uso, pronto dejaran de mantenerme en pie. Y solo puedo correr, pues no puedo detener mi destino, y mucho menos manejarlo a mi antojo.

Noto que un señor me agarra por el brazo, dándome caza al fin. Me mira con compasión, con pena. Cómo odio eso… No habrá tardado ni cinco segundos en suponer que yo era otra chica pobre que se escapaba de ese horrible orfanato de la esquina.

Y la visión de la señorita Clifford, varios minutos después, mirándome por encima de sus gafas, apoyada en la mesa del recibidor, hace que se me retuerzan las tripas. La señorita Clifford, la señora del orfanato. Era una mujer despiadada y a veces cruel. Su cara surcada de arrugas delataba su edad, así como su pelo gris y blanco recogido en un severo moño.

Ella la conocía desde siempre, pues su casa siempre había sido Unlucky House. Unlucky House (Desafortunada Casa), nombre con el que la señorita Clifford quería dar lastima y pretendía que, en su ignorancia, los del gobierno subieran su acomodada pensión. Bueno…eso y recordarles a todos los huérfanos su desgraciada existencia. Ninguna de las dos funcionó, o quizá la segunda sí.

Pero ahora que se encontraba en su habitación, desprovista de cualquier lujo, la ridícula existencia de la señorita Clifford le daba igual. Sentía el coraje de su fracaso en la sangre. El simple hecho de no haber conseguido escapar después de tres intentos era altamente frustrante y humillante. Siempre había sido una chica inteligente, lista, valiente y muy segura. Ya desde pequeña, la señorita Clifford la odiaba por ello. Pero también era demasiado delgaducha y alta cuando era pequeña, y eso a Clifford la reconfortaba.

-Demasiado destartalada y fea esa sin nombre…-gritaba en sus excesos de alcohol.

Su ropa no mejoraba ese fatal aspecto, siempre con agujeros y de colores tristes. Pero también tenía unos ojos verdes extremadamente luminosos y un pelo rojo brillante hasta la mitad de la espalda, que no la hacía sentir tan mal. Aunque su aspecto bien poco le importaba. Solo quería crecer 2 años de golpe, y que la señorita Clifford la dejara libre para decidir su futuro. Se llamaba lilian, lily para sus amigos de Unlucky house. Su apellido ni siquiera lo sabía.

Oyó a alguien trastear en la cerradura de su puerta, cerrada con llave por la señorita. Se escuchó un 'click' y la puerta se entreabrió para dejar ver unos ojos azul claro, que delataban la decepción de verla allí.

-Oh, no lo has conseguido¿eh?- dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras de apartaba el pelo castaño de la cara y guardaba las orquillas que abrían las puertas.

-Pues ya ves, parece que alguien pretende que pase la eternidad aquí.

-No te mortifiques. Tienes 17 años, a los 18 te dejaran marchar. No creo que la vieja bruja de la señorita te suplique que te quedes-dijo Kat Britt, su mejor amiga desde donde alcanzaba su memoria.

-No-dijo lily sonriente al imaginarse esa escena-. Pero Kat, el que me quede un año no es un bonito consuelo.

-Bueno…algún día nos marcharemos las dos juntas de este lugar, e insultaremos a la vieja bruja.

-Pero kat¡eso no seria nuevo! Sería la cuarta o la quinta vez que lo haces-dijo lily riéndose.

-oh…pues…siempre podemos tirarla por las escaleras como te propuse una vez!- dijo Kat sonriente.

-tienes un extraño caso de anti-Clifford…-dijo lily, de pronto extrañada-, espera un momento… ¿y Maik?

-recuerda que está en la planta 3 que es igual a…

-'medio enrollados'-dijeron las dos con voces aburridas al unísono.

Hacía años, la señorita Clifford decidió que eso de separar a los niños y a las niñas era muy clásico (la señorita de antaño hacía tremendos esfuerzos inútiles por aparentas ser moderna y comprensiva frente a la gente de fuera) por eso los clasificó en orden de quién le caía o no mejor. La planta 2 estaba abarrotada por empollones y matones que hacían cosas para caerle bien a la señorita. La planta 3 era para los pequeños detestables, a los que podía controlar en su parte, o por lo menos no habían intentado fugarse. Y por último la planta 4, los desgraciados, como le gusta a la señorita llamarles. Gente demasiado inestable. Kat estaba en ella, por que era demasiado rebelde. Y lily porque era muy fácil de envidiar. En cambio, Maik era amable y sosegado, aunque siempre se había revelado ante las injusticias. En la planta 1 se encontraba el comedor, las cocinas y el recibidor.

-mañana llega una pareja a llevarse a alguno de nosotros¿sabes, ojala se lleven a la pequeña Cora, es demasiado buena niña para quedarse aquí- dijo kat mirando a Lily.

Lily sonrió con tristeza al imaginar que al tiempo, la inocencia de la pequeña cora quedaría reducida a cenizas del pasado si seguía en este lugar.

-¡que rabia! Y pensar que el orfanato de la ciudad es mucho mejor que este… ¿crees q, por algún milagro, la señorita Clifford estirara la pata, y cerraran este orfanato… y nos enviaran al de la ciudad?- seguía diciendo kat.

- ¿que la señorita la palmara por un extraño empujón hacia las escaleras?- dijo lily sonriendo- nah! Creo que esta tan vacía de órganos y de cerebro que el golpe no le afectaría- lily suspiró-, ojala un día nos despertemos de este horrible sueño llamada vida. Pero asta entonces, propongo una pequeña excursión hacia la planta 2. Hay que contarle a Maik las novedades.

-vale, pero si nos pillan, no vuelvas a hacerte la sonámbula, todavía me duele la mano de escribir 300 veces, no haré tonterías con otra tonta.

Lily, todavía riendo, salió de la habitación, seguida de Kat, que cogió las orquillas y dejó la puerta cerrada.

Corriendo sigilosamente, Lily y Kat bajaron las escaleras y abrieron la habitación de Maik.

Él se encontraba tumbado en la cama, leyendo el libro que tomaron 'prestado' a la señorita Clifford en una de sus excursiones nocturnas. Se volvió y las observó con esos ojos amarillos verdosos que poseía. Mechones de cabello rubio se deslizaban por su frente. Las miró un rato y luego volvió a lo suyo.

-¡eh!-protesto kat, y se tiró en plancha encima de él.

-jajajaja, cada vez aguantas menos en molestarme kat! Jajaja-dijo Maik.

-ya, bueno, la paciencia no es lo mío-dijo esta sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-¡Oye lily¿Que pasa?

-¿es que no lo ves¡No he podido escaparme!

-¿creías en verdad que lo conseguirías?

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Maaaaiiik…estaba segura de conseguirlo, a esa hora no había nadie en el pueblo y…estuve taan cerca…

-Bueno lilita, la próxima vez me avisas y veo el espectáculo por la ventana-dijo Maik sonriente.

Lily lo miró con reproche.

-Anda, no me seas, en realidad te preocupa pensar en la idea de no verme más.

Lily sonrió, pero ese comentario de su amigo no hizo mas que preocuparla. Bien sabía que dentro de un año se dirían adiós, y sería un milagro encontrarse en Londres.

-Oye, bueno, antes de que empecéis a llorar como dos bebes, propongo cogerle a la vieja bruja otro libro, el mío ya lo he leído asta el cansancio- dijo kat, que como siempre era incapaz de quedarse quieta.

-¡Vale! Yo también cambiaré el mío-dijo maik. Él y kat se quedaron mirando a lily.

-¿qué? Me da mucha pena cambiar el mío, es romeo y Julieta, y es realmente bonito.

-bueno, de todos modos acompáñanos.

Caminaron en silencio, recorriendo pasillos y pasillos de habitaciones. Los libros estaban en un pequeño cuarto al lado del de la señorita.

Pero, al cruzar una esquina, una luz les dio directamente a los ojos, cegándolos por completo.

-¡Ajá¡Grupo de desagradecidos insolentes!andar por la noche y en un pasillo que no os corresponde…dios sabe lo comprensible que soy, pero esta vez ya veréis…-iba diciendo una enfurecida Clifford.

'¡comprensible…ja! El día en el que la señorita fuera comprensible, ella sería reina!' pensaba lily mientras la señorita la agarraba por el brazo a ella y a Kat, y Maik andaba detrás muy tranquilo.

Las soltó de malas maneras en el recibidor, pero pareció recordar algo, y su gesto cambió repentinamente y se volvió apacible.

-haaaay…estos niños…-dijo, lanzando una mirada mal disimulada a un rincón de la sala.

Un rayo iluminó el rostro y la silueta de una mujer entrada en años, pero sin llegar a ser vieja. Su pelo, de un color castaño, estaba poblado de numerosas canas, y estaba recogido por un moño. Los ojos, oscuros, los miraba detrás de unas gafas que se sostenían al final de su afilada nariz. Con todo, su expresión, y los labios tan fruncidos que hacían una línea, solo podía inspirarles desconfianza.

-Lilian, esta es la señora Rooney, y según dice, viene a llevársela a usted. Corra a recoger sus pertenencias- dijo sin más.

Lily, definitivamente, esta en estado de shok.

-Pe...per…pero…co-como que marcharme? Ahora?

-si, querida, andando! Esta señora tan distinguida no puede perder el tiempo por contratiempos como tú- dijo la señorita Clifford mandándole una desagradable amarillenta sonrisa-. Ah! Vosotros dos, ya veréis, esperad aquí vuestro castigo, ahora mismo vuelvo- dijo andando apresuradamente hacia la cocina.

Todos estaban bastante desconcertados ¿quién era esa elegante mujer¿era familia de lily para querer llevársela¿por qué ahora y no hace 17 años?

La mujer se los quedó mirando, y pareció darle vueltas en la cabeza a una idea, hasta que por fin dijo:

-Bueno, vosotros dos también os venís. Me hacen falta dos camareros. ¿Aceptáis? Creo que os estoy haciendo un favor.

Los dos asintieron muy fuertemente.

-En marcha, entonces. Dejad aquí las cuatro cosas que tengáis, ya os proporcionaré yo algo de ropa.

La señorita Clifford regresó con dos cubos y unos trapos, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver dirigirse a kat y a maik a la puerta.

-señora clifford…

-señorita, si no le importa.

-por supuesto, señorita clifford-siguió la Señora Rooney-, espero que me permita llevarme a estos dos jóvenes también.

-pe…pero… los papeles…

-permítame rellenar el papeleo otro día, en verdad se me hace tarde. Así que no se hable más, mañana le enviaré a una persona a rellenar esos impresos y todos contentos. Adiós señora- dijo la Señora Rooney, apresurando a los tres jóvenes que todavía salían de su trance. ¿cómo podía la vida darles tantas vueltas?

Pero, a pesar de su confusión, a ninguno de los tres se les ocurrió pasar por alto la cara de coraje de la señorita Clifford (y kat tampoco soportó no hacerle un corte de manga). Así, los tres, se encontraron en su nueva perspectiva de futuro, aunque la noche estuviera oscura, húmeda y fría, y las gotas les calaran sus ropas finas.

La señora Rooney les condujo hacia un carro, que no hizo mas que recalcar que aquella señora no era precisamente pobre.

Durante el viaje, les explicó que ella era la ayudante, o mas bien la mano derecha del señor Evans desde hacía ya muchos años, y que a la edad de 65 años, el señor ya se sentía viejo para hacer este tipo de viajes.

-per…perdone, señora Rooney, pero¿el señor Evans es familiar mío?-preguntó Lily desconcertada.

-de eso ya se hablara, señorita, confórmese con saber que tendrá que relacionarse con gente influyente. ¡Incluso los señores Potter quieren conocerla!

····································································································································································

Bueeeeno, esto es todo, ya se q no es mucho para comenzar, pero algo es algo.

Un bss y reviews para animarme x fis!


	2. La sargento y su enseñanza destructiva

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los de mi imaginacion...

Hola! siento muchisimo no haberme pasado antes, pero ultimamente no se que me pasa, sera que empece el instituto y no se...estoy perdida! pero bueno, aqui les dejo con un poco de historia, que creo q esta vez si es algo mas extenso...creo. Bueno a leerr!

**Capítulo 2.-La sargento y su enseñanza destructiva.**

-de eso ya se hablara, señorita, confórmese con saber que tendrá que relacionarse con gente influyente. ¡Incluso los señores Potter quieren conocerla!

'Los señores Potter…-pensaba lily, incapaz de sentirse algo recelosa-, leí en el periódico que sus inversiones estaban produciendo muchísimo dinero…gente importante que quiere ver, como en un circo, cómo la sociedad de hoy trata a los menos afortunados- pensó con rencor.'

Pasaron las horas en el carruaje, pero la noche seguía lluviosa y fría, y los alrededores habían cambiado considerablemente desde que partieron del pueblo. Siempre rodeada de las casas tristes y grises, el verde de los prados, ahora algo borrosos, cambiaba todo el ambiente en el que ella había vivido, y las pequeñas casas blancas, le recordaban al hogar que nunca había conocido.

Lily miró a sus amigos, ansiosa de comentar todo esto que les estaba pasando. Kat movía mucho las manos, y no paraba de mirar por la ventana y, además, estaba extrañamente callada. Maik…bueno, él también miraba a la ventana, pero parecía estar tan tranquilo como si el asunto no fuera con él.

Pasado un tiempo, el carruaje se detuvo en una señorial casa marrón. Las dimensiones no eran excepcionalmente grandes, pero todo era mejor que un orfanato en mal estado. Así pues, estaban en el encantador ('asta ahora' pensó lily abrumada) Bexley, mas parecido a un pueblo que a una ciudad en las afueras de Londres, rodeado todo de verde y encantadoras casas rurales.

-Apresúrense niños, el señor Evans no es un señor paciente- dijo la Sra. Rooney frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras calificaba los atuendos de los tres muchachos.

-señora, es muy tarde, tan solo serán las seis de la mañana y…-dijo maik sin querer resultar algo molesto.

-¡es tan tarde que ya es temprano!- exclamó una voz ya gastada de un hombre con cierta edad.

El señor Evans, Cornelius, de 65 años, era un hombre de mediana estatura, algo relleno, pelo blanco y barba, y unas pequeñas gafas redondas, que ahora los observaba curiosos. Y, a diferencia de la imagen de un señor Evans, que se había creado en la imaginación de los chicos como un ogro sediento de sangre, se encontraron a un abuelo jovial y con muchas ganas de diversión. Definitivamente, la Sra. Rooney se refería a ella misma cuando hablaba de Cornelius.

El anciano, apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras una brisa primaveral movía su bata, los miraba con creciente entusiasmo.

Los chicos con ojos bien abiertos y la Sra. Rooney, atravesaron la valla de madera que separaba la casa del exterior y anduvieron por el césped hasta llegar a la puerta. El señor Evans se apresuró a dejarles pasar. El interior de la casa era también muy acogedor, con su pequeña chimenea donde ahora crepitaba el fuego, sus sofás mullidos y una bonita alfombra. Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá educadamente, y lily, al acercarse a Cornelius, pudo ver unos ojos verdes esmeraldas como los suyos. La emoción se apoderó de ella.

-Así que tu, señorita, eres Lilian Evans…-dijo el señor Evans acercándose.

-¿evans?- dijo lily.

-oh…es q…no te lo ha dicho todavía- preguntó divertido Cornelius mientras señalaba a Micaela Rooney-. Micaela, ni que fueras una extraña…-dijo el señor evans mientras sonreía.

Maik, mirando todo en un segundo plano, aquella escena le divertía muchísimo, y el señor Evans le parecía un hombre maravillosamente divertido. Pero lo realmente divertido era la cara de perplejidad de lily.

-Veras lilian, mi hijo Alexander, que dios lo tenga en su gloria, siempre fue un muchacho al que las normas poco caso hacía. Se enamoró de una joven sirvienta, una mujer pelirroja realmente resplandeciente de belleza, como tú, me atrevería a decir- dijo el señor evans lanzando una sonrisa a lily que esta fue incapaz de responder.

¡Estaba descubriendo todo el significado de su existencia! Y para una chica tan lógica como ella, esto era todo un descubrimiento.

-Debido a ciertas normas, su amor no podía ser, asi que un día, mi hijo se escapó con aquella muchacha. Pero a Alexander le seguía la muerte desde que contrajo la enfermedad, de la cual ya sabíamos que no existía cura. Llegó, después de los meses, agonizante, y solo pude verlo morir. Pero, al parecer, había tenido una hija, y la madre, tan orgullosa como ella era, no quiso ni por un momento depender de mi. Pero como veo, las cosas tampoco fueron muy bien para ella- dijo el señor evans con la cara ensombrecida.

Y Lily, totalmente perpleja, solo podía seguir mirando con desconcierto al señor Evans.

-entonces…usted es…-dijo lily.

-¿tu abuelo¡Claro, muchacha, claro! Pero no me digas usted, me hace sentir mas mayor de lo realmente soy…por que…en mis tiempos buen mozo que era! Jeje, y todavía tendrías que ver los aires que da la señora Steve por verme!-dijo a la señora Rooney esto ultimo mientras le daba con el codo. Esta, por su parte, lo miró con desaprobación-. Y vosotros tampoco me llaméis de ese modo!-dijo señalando a Kat y a Maik.

-pe-pero señor evans…yo suponía que estos chicos trabajarían en el restaurante Coulint…-dijo la señora rooney alterada al ver sus planes manipulados.

-¡paparruchas, paparruchas! Es incomprensible…estos muchachos trabajaran cuando tengan edad, antes no. Y bien harías en enseñarles a estos pobres chicos sus habitaciones…-dijo con los brazos en arras en modo de regaño.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante la locura cómica de su abuelo.

La señora Rooney, con mal humor, los guió a una habitación donde había dos camas muy cómodas, estanterías de libros, dos armarios y una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Todo en conjunto era muy acogedor, y las chicas tuvieron que parpadear para creerse la inmensidad de ese lujo. La señora Rooney les indicó que se quedaran en la estancia mientras llevara a Maik a su habitación.

Las dos amigas, al quedarse al fin solas, no pudieron sino reír en una mezcla de nerviosismo e ilusión. Kat se tumbo en la cama, extendiendo los brazos. Lily permaneció de pie, mirando las estanterías de libros.

-Y pensar que hace unas horas andábamos por el frío suelo de Unlucky house intentando tomar prestado un libro…-dijo Kat sonriente mientras se incorporaba-. La señora Rooney no tiene pinta de ser agradable ni en el fondo… ¡en cambio tu abuelo…!-kat soltó una carcajada-, jamás había visto un anciano tan simpático.

-Si…-dijo lily sonriente.-supongo que la 'perfecta señora Rooney' no esta nada contenta con él, y conmigo mucho menos. Seguro esperaba la típica princesita delicada y caprichosa, como todas las hijas de sus amigas cotillas.

-¡Lily, solo la has visto unas horas y ya sabes exactamente como es!-dijo kat abriendo mas lo ojos-. Me pregunto…-dijo con cara de curiosidad- que habrá en los armarios…

-señoritas.

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta.

-Ducharse, vestirse y acicalarse es todo lo que una señorita refinada…-la señora rooney se paro ante esta palabra- como vosotras…debe hacer.

Entro en la habitación con cara altiva, y las chicas pusieron cara de terror.

-Ahora quiero que ambas de laven a fondo para quitar ese olor a abandono-las chicas se pusieron rojas de furia- y esa capa de suciedad. Después yo os elegiré vuestro vestido y os ayudaré a colocarlo.

Dicho esto, salio con la cabeza alta y la figura muy tiesa.

Kat levanto una ceja.

-¡si, mi coronel!-exclamó lily llevándose una mano a la frente.

Ambas rieron y fueron a lavarse.

La sargento, o señora rooney, apareció transcurrido un tiempo y sorprendió a las chicas secándose el pelo.

-señoritas, ahora os enseñaré a colocarse correctamente un corsé.

Seguidamente sacó dos de unos cajones mientras ellas se preparaban para lo peor.

······················································································································································································································································

-30 minutos después-

30 minutos después las chicas y la señorita rooney detrás, bajaban hacia el salón, mientras una apresurado Maik vestido con una traje marrón las seguía.

-levantad levemente vuestro vestido al bajar…-decía rooney dando instrucciones. Ambas chicas miraban desesperadamente el suelo con la esperanza de no caer.

-la cabeza alta…

Al seguir esta instrucción a punto estuvo lily de bajar los últimos cuatro escalones rodando. Tampoco la ayudo la contagiosa risa de Kat a su lado.

-Valla, valla…¡si tenemos a dos mujercitas!-exclamó el señor Evans, y mientras las abrazaba les pidió por favor no convertirse como la sargento.

Pero en verdad, ambas chicas estaban realmente bonitas. Sus pelos brillaban mas que nunca, y su pieles lucían radiantes.

-Micaela, esta noche tenemos una cena.

-Si, claro señor Evans, por eso voy a enseñar a estos muchachos a bailar.

Pero su gesto era serio y preocupado, y parecía no hacerle mucha gracia cargar con su presencia esa noche.

¿Qué clase de personalidades acudirían¿serían ellos capaz de entrar en semejante mundo del poder sin dar la nota? Y…¿los Potter acudirían?

·························································································································································································································

Bueno, que les parecio? bueno, casi siempre muxos interrogantes! jeje D pero ya se vera...

-¿que ocurrira en el primer encontronazo con los potter?

-¿la gente los rechazara?

-q pasara con la sargento?

En fin...solo denle al GO y mandenme RR! Xao y asta el prox chap.


	3. Conociendo a los PotterI

Hola! aqui estoy otra vez! y ya mas rapido que antes...menos mal ¬¬. bueno, en realidad tambien me han animado mucho vuestros RR! muchisimas gracias a todos, en serio. y ahora a leer!.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.-Conociendo a los Potter.I.**

Lily podría haber definido con millones de adjetivos a la sala de aquel restaurante, pero todos tenían relación con elegante y bello. Las paredes parecían estar echas de oro, y todo estaba iluminado. Las mesas se esparcían por un extremo de la sala, mientras otro aun mayor se dedicaba a la pista de baile. Una bonita orquesta se situaba al lado de esta.

El restaurante no estaba repleto, aunque prometía estarlo en unos minutos.

El señor Evans, vestido de gala, y la señora Rooney aparecieron cogidos del bazo.

La señora Rooney llevaba una falda a las rodillas y una chaqueta marrón. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido con su tradicional moño.

Detrás estaba Maik. Su pelo rubio formaba rizos perfectos a pesar de tener el pelo corto. Y su sonrisa, más bonita que nunca. Mostraba un traje color negro.

Y Lily y Kat andaban juntas. Lily mostraba un vestido vaporoso de color verde, ceñido hasta la cadera y mas suelto a partir de esta. Su pelo pelirrojo quedaba suelto, liso y brillante asta casi a la cintura.

Kat, al lado de lily, llevaba puesto un vestido de la misma estructura que la de su amiga, pero el suyo era de color celeste. Su pelo estaba recogido con un moño, y mechones de pelo en tirabuzón se derramaban delicadamente por su rostro. Y su sonrisa, siempre encantadora, hacía que resplandeciese.

Un camarero llegó enseguida, mostrándoles una mesa para cinco.

Pasados unos minutos, la sala estaba completamente a rebosar, y no precisamente de muertos de hambre. Había gente riquísima, a la que el dinero se le veía de lejos, por sus refinados peinados, sus joyas y ropas.

Hasta que por fin, entre tantas conversaciones, aparecieron los señores potter, rodeados de un alo de poder imperceptible.

Dorea Potter, antes Black, agarrada al brazo de su marido, elevaba la cabeza con altivez y arrogancia, llevando un vestido largo color rojo pálido muy elegante. Su cabello, negro azabache, contrastaba con sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo.

Charlus Potter, al lado de su esposa, vestía un traje color negro. Su pelo, ahora totalmente en su sitio y aplastado, parecía querer explotar y revolverse en mil direcciones. Mostraba unos ojos color marrón mucho mas calidos que los de su esposa. Su semblante, en cambio, era de seriedad y severidad.

Casi todas las miradas se posaban en aquella pareja…pero la de todas las jóvenes se dirigía un poco más hacia detrás.

Un chico, de unos 18 años, seguía al matrimonio lanzando sonrisas encantadoras a todas las muchachas que se cruzaba. Tenía el pelo color negro azabache, y a diferencia de su padre, este llevaba su pelo revuelto y salvaje, cosa que no le quedaba nada mal. Sus ojos eran como los de su padre, con un brillo de picardía y candidez. Se notaba su cuerpo fuerte, incluso debajo de su traje marrón. Llevaba, como toda su familia, un porte arrogante y de autosuficiencia.

La familia al completo, en mitad de numerosos cometarios en susurros, se sentaron en sus asientos.

Una música sonó de fondo, y la gente, ya muy animada, se dispuso a cenar.

…………………………..

Desde que entro a cenar, James Potter examinaba la sala en busca de los nuevos intrusos en bexley, ya que en ese pueblo, todos se conocían, incluso sin ayuda de las chismosas. Reparó en el Señor Evans, la señora rooney, dos jóvenes y un chico. También pudo ver la ceja alzada de la morena, la sonrisa de serenidad del rubio y los ojos entrecerrados de puro recelo y desconfianza de una pelirroja.

'Así que vienen buscando conflictos…no saben donde se han metido'-pensó él mientras dirigía una ultima mirada al grupo.

……………………………….

-Asqueroso- declaró Kat durante la cena.

La señora Rooney le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras el señor Evans sonreía.

-si, lo sé¿has visto con que altivez, con que arrogancia nos ha mirado¿Quién se cree q es?- dijo Lily totalmente enojada por conocer la existencia de seres que se creían superiores.

-eh…no, en realidad me refería a esta cosa…-dijo kat removiendo una sustancia en su plato con el tenedor- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó a Maik.

-Es…caviar. Huevas de esturión- le dijo sonriendo divertido.

Kat miró su plato con ojos muy abiertos, hizo una mueca de asco y alejó a toda prisa el plato de sí.

Mientras maik se reía de ella y la señora rooney negaba con la cabeza desaprobadoramente.

-¡Kat!- exclamó Lily mientras arrugaba el ceño.

-ah! Si…bueno, eso también es asqueroso-dijo esta.

-¡señorita Katherin, le prohíbo que vuelva a hablar de ese modo de una familia tan respetable como los potter!

-claro, señora Rooney-dijo esta con voz falsamente obediente. Se volvió a Lily y le susurró- se me olvidaba que pronto la sargento formará una religión donde los señores potter sean los amos…-dijo kat mientras miraba indignada a la señora rooney.

-le he oído, señorita-dijo la sargento frunciendo el ceño.

-Lily- dijo Maik posando una mano en el hombro de esta-, debes tranquilizarte. Pronto tu abuelo te presentará a esa gente, y no es conveniente los conflictos.

-Ya lo sé, maik…pero ese…ser…es odioso, y no se por q me repulsa tanto.

-Supongo que es el contrario a ti-maik se encogió de hombros-, solo te pido q te contengas.

-esta bien-dijo lily derrotada-prometo que no haré nada.

Antes de que acabara la cena, el abuelo de lily se levantó de la mesa e indicó que hiciera lo mismo a lily.

-Te voy a presentar a unos viejos amigos…-dijo él, mientras le susurraba-, aunque también muy estirados.

Lily oyó la risa de Kat y un comentario que decía algo así: -y tan tiesos como si les hubieran metido una barra por el…- seguido a esto era todo gritos de la señora Rooney.

Sonriendo, lily caminó entre las mesas asta llegar a la de los potter.

Su abuelo la acercó a la mesa, saludó cordialmente a los señores potter y a su hijo y se hizo un lado para dejar ver a una lily totalmente avergonzada por la situación. Antes, muy decidida, pero ahora al encontrarse en semejante situación, no era capaz ni de sostener miradas asesinas. Bajo los ojos. No se sentía capaz de soportar una guerra de miradas a esas horas de la noche. Pero al fin, reuniendo su característico valor, consiguió alzar la mirada para enfrentarse a esa gente y a su repulsa inminente.

James la miraba entre divertido y admirado. Jamás había visto a una muchacha tan linda, bajar la mirada, apurada, en vez de sentirse altiva al creer q es el centro del universo. Y de esas chicas abundaba por ese pueblo.

La observó durante mas tiempo, consciente de la evaluación mental que sus padres estaban sometiendo a esa pobre muchacha. Pero al ver que esta levantaba la mirada resuelta y desafiante, pudo ver que de pobre e indefensa tenía poco. Ahora sí que le sorprendía esa chica. Pocas de todas aquellas hipócritas personas se atrevían a enfrentarse con los potter. En realidad, solo uno había osado a semejante descaro. Actualmente vivía fuera de Bexley.

-Así que usted es la señorita Lily Evans…-la señora potter entrecerró los ojos, mientras la clasificaba en el grupo 'escoria'-, un placer conocerte, espero q la fiesta sea de tu agrado.

Lily sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza. No quería tener problemas antes de tiempo.

-Gracias, señora potter, esta claro que esta es una fiesta maravillosa- dijo lily, incapaz de no sentirse mal después de expulsar estas palabras. No había visto congregación mayor de hipócritas y lame traseros en toda su vida.

-Me complace su admiración, Lilian- dijo el señor potter, con una mirada altiva y autosuficiente-. Permite que mi hijo James te muestre el restaurante en todo su esplendor.

Lily miró a James, y tragó saliva. El chico tenía una media sonrisa(que provocó el embelesamiento y caída de tenedores en mesas cercanas) nada agradable para ella. Fue a abrir la boca, pero sorprendente, o a lo mejor no tanto, la señora rooney estaba cerca para impedir aquella 'falta de tacto'.

-claro, como quiera-respondió sin mirar.

James se levantó y caminó hacia ella dispuesto a guiarla. Lily le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

Al llegar junto a las bebidas, el se decidió a hablar. Al estar los dos de pie, lily pudo observar alarmada, q james le sacaba casi una cabeza de estatura.

-lilian Evans… ¿puedo llamarte Lily?

-en realidad, solo mis amigos me llaman así, y usted es un completo desconocido- repuso esta con frialdad. La actitud de ese chico no le gustaba para nada, y no pensaba mostrarse cordial ni lejanamente con él, aunque le hubiese prometido a maik ser cortés.

-valla, valla…así que aparte de ser usted la desconocida, tiene un carácter muy fuerte…

-pues ya ve.

James la cogió desprevenidamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si con firmeza. Sus labios rozaron su piel cuando susurró cerca de su oído:

-pues pequeña, ten cuidado, aquí hay gente muy poderosa, y tu gran valor no los conmoverá- James sintió a la chica temblar ante su contacto, y sonrió burlonamente, acostumbrado a causar ese efecto-, una niña pequeña como tú no debería andar jugando con tiburones.

-no te referirás a ti¿verdad?-murmuró lily en un susurro furioso mientras apartaba a James bruscamente.

-¿me concederás un baile, nenita?-preguntó divertido, mientras se alejaba riendo silenciosamente y dejaba a una lily estupefacta.

'has ganado una batalla, Potito, pero no la guerra… y esta fiesta aun no ha acabado'-pensó en sus adentros lily mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

* * *

Y yasta! aqui acaba la primera parte de conociendo a los potter... x fis, escribidme y lo intentaré hacer mejor y en menos tiempo posible! **RR**! n.n bye bye! 


	4. Choques

Holaaa!! por fin! devuelta!! en serio, de verdd q siento mucho la demora, pero pase por unos momentos un tanto complicados, y por eso veo el cap un poco malo... :( no sé cuantas veces borré el cap y volví a escribir... en fin, dejen sus opiniones, haber q les parece.. :S

* * *

James caminaba resuelto, mientras sus pensamientos corrían rápidos por su mente. La inesperada llegada de la familia perdida del viejo Evans le había dejado un tanto perdido, pero creía haber encontrado la mejor manera de controlar a los 'nuevos'. Fijó una mirada calculadora a la muchacha pelirroja, y sonrió.

"pobre niña…salió de un agujero oscuro para meterse en la boca del lobo…-pensaba distraído."

Y, en realidad, la corta 'charla' con aquella testaruda pelirroja le había divertido e interesado muchísimo a partes iguales. Hasta el punto de ignorar a Cloe Power, cuyos labios rojos e insinuantes no habían parado de provocarlo durante toda la cena. Sí, bonita, sensual…pero no dejaba de ser alguien vacío de mente. En todos los sentidos.

Influencias. Sólo eso mantenía a esa cabeza hueca. Hija de poderosos adinerados, creía tener el mundo para ella. Una desagradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

- mi querido James…-dijo una voz familiar en sus oídos. James adivinó al momento que era lo que su madre quería.

-sabes que es lo que quiero…no me gusta esa muchacha…un insecto que tendré que destruir tarde o temprano…-dijo Dorea, siseando.

James quedó totalmente sorprendido ante esa falta de autocontrol de su madre, tan fría y sin emoción como ella era. Algo había descubierto sobre esa Evans que no le gustaba nada.

-si lo que pretendes decirme es que me aleje…descuida, no me veras cerca. Pero que no se te pase por la cabeza que voy a dejarla en paz. Solo necesito que llegue a tenerme respeto…-dijo James fríamente. El solo hecho de tener que dejar en paz a Evans cuando recién había empezado a jugar, le resultaba irritante.

Dorea le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero acabó por respirar hondo. Ella sabía, en el fondo, que a James no podía controlarlo.

Y él era el fruto de la frialdad de una jaula de oro.

……………………

La gente había comenzado a bailar sincronizadamente, dando vueltas en un sentido, luego en otro… y lily sintió ganas de gritar de desesperación.

A aquella fiesta infernal no se le veía el final. Sería una noche larga.

Kat y Maik salieron a bailar para dejar de escuchar la voz irritante de la señora Rooney, y lily maldijo por no tener algo a mano para amordazarla. (nota: llega a darme pena la señora Rooney…jaja xD)

Mientras, el señor Evans hablaba con una mujer ya mayor, cordialmente.

Alzó los ojos y suspiró. Al bajarlos, encontró a un James Potter con paso decidido caminando hacia ella.

La señora Rooney ya ponía la desagradable sonrisa forzada cuando Lily se levantaba apresuradamente, dispuesta a correr si hacía falta.

James la alcanzó cerca de la salida a los jardines.

-Le dije que la sacaría a bailar, y eso voy a hacer-dijo el parándose delante de ella.

-Jamás creí q alguien pudiera tener tanto descaro… ¿qué le hace pensar que yo quiero bailar?

-Su cara al mirar a las parejas bailar y la manera de mover los pies-dijo Potter con una chispa de diversión en la mirada.

Lily apretó los puños, hincándose las uñas.

-Para reiterar esa indiferencia que supuestamente usted tiene hacia mi… se fija demasiado en mis movimientos-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

-no es indiferencia, cariño, simplemente te detesto.

-ah… ¿en serio?-lily fingió que bostezaba-. Bueno, señor potter, me cansé de aguantarle tanta palabrería.

Se acercó a él cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta y le susurró:

-la próxima vez que me llames cariño… atente a las consecuencias.

Salió con paso airado, empujando a james a un lado.

James la vio irse, y sonrió.

-¡Niña, pero dónde te habías metido!- grito la señora Rooney ya de camino a casa.

Lily sonrió levemente, pues de verdad estaba cansada. Pero ahora solo la embargaba la maravillosa sensación de triunfo. Él ya sabía que no podría manejarla a su antojo.

Kat y Maik no dejaban de mirarla muy sorprendidos.

Al llegar a la casa, Maik hizo como que se iba a su cuarto, pero se quedó con las chicas en la habitación de estas.

-Lily, de verdad que me sorprendes-decía Kat -. Pero de todas maneras, me gusta mucho eso de que le plantaras cara.

-Te meterás en problemas, lils- dijo Maik, pero con una sonrisa.

-sé que no debí desafiarlo tan abiertamente, pero…si llego a reprimirme, no me lo perdonaría.

-Di que sí, lily- sonrió Kat-, yo hubiera hecho asta algo peor.

-eso ya lo sabemos kat- rió Maik.

Kat le estampó un cojín en la cara.

-A lo que íbamos…quiero decir que esta demasiado pendiente de ti -dijo kat-, y eso no me gusta nada.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo Maik mientras golpeaba con otro cojín a Kat-, tienes que tener mucho cuidado lily, por que todavía no sabemos como de grande es la influencia de los potter en este pueblo.

-si, tenéis razón…-dijo lily con un bostezo-. Simplemente, me alegro mucho de haberle dejado claro que no soy manipulable.

Kat golpeó con un cojín a Maik nuevamente. Riendo, lily los golpeó a la vez con unos cojines, y los tres empezaron a guerrear.

Los días pasaron, y los tres amigos se informaron sobre las costumbres de la gente, las habladurías que corrían de boca en boca y los poderes que influían en esos rumores. La gente mostraba un respeto absoluto por la gente con dinero y poder, ya que esta podía hacerles mucho daño.

En consecuencia, los Potter y los Power eran las familias mas respetadas. Y Lily supo que si James quería destruirla, ella tendría que ser muy fuerte.

Lily no había vuelto a ver a James (aunque tampoco lo deseaba). Sólo había divisado desde una prudente distancia su mansión, algo adentrada en el bosque.

La señora Rooney no dejaba de quejarse de que sus amigas chismorreaban de lily, kat y maik, lo que suscitaba peleas en la casa.

El señor Evans era simpático y muy agradable, lo que hacía que todos le cogieran cada vez mas cariño.

Un día, los tres fueron al mercado, un montón de puestos donde se vendían todo tipo de cosas.

Compraron lo que necesitaban: comida, telas… El cesto de Lily estaba a rebosar. Cuando ya salían del mercado, lily se dio cuenta que había olvidado comprar unos hilos que la señora Rooney le había pedido expresamente. Pidió a maik y a kat que se adelantaran y ella volvió a meterse en el mercado.

Buscaba entre los puestos cuando tropezó con una tela que estaba en el suelo. La cesta cayó y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser por que alguien la sujetó.

-Vaya…creo que a la nena le van a tener que enseñar a caminar-comentó una voz seductora ribeteada de picardía, mientras miraba burlonamente a Lily.

* * *

Vale, hay tienen el cap... xfis, no sean demasidao duros T.T tomatazos nooo! jejeje, bueno, RR!! gracias por sus mensajes! ;) 


	5. Condenadas fiestas

Holaaaaa!! ya sé que tarde mucho...¡¡tengo la horrible sensación de que cada vez tardo más en dejarles un nuevo chap!!, pero no abandonaré este... Lo que pasa es que los estudios me tienen algo ocupada... y no puedo escribir mucho. Bueno! quiero agradecerles sus reviews! me animan mucho a seguir! Y ahora a leer! gracias! n.n

* * *

Lily lo miró molesta, todavía en sus fuertes brazos, suspendida a unos palos del suelo.

-¿me puede colocar verticalmente? –preguntó Lily en tensión y maldiciéndose por ser tan patosa.

-sí, podría- respondió él, pero sin dar señal de querer soltarla.

Ella frunció el ceño y se revolvió asta conseguir que la soltara.

-Es usted mas descarado y maleducado de lo que había imaginado-susurró Lily apretando los dientes para contenerse-. Ojala no tuviera que verlo en lo que me quedara de existencia.

-duras palabras-dijo él, ahora con una sonrisa-, pero creo que tendrá que soportarme al menos una noche más.

-¿y eso por qué?- preguntó lily algo asustada.

-Déle esto a su abuelo- le entregó un bonito sobre blanco-, y usted asuma que no la dejaré en paz tan fácilmente.

-no se que pretende, pero no utilice a mi familia para sus objetivos- dijo lily.

James se acercó a ella, notando su temblor ante su contacto, lo que hizo que él se sintiera extraña e inexplicablemente feliz, pero ni su rostro ni su cuerpo traicionaron sus nuevas emociones.

-tu solo dale el sobre a tu abuelo como una buena niña-le susurró en el oído, y se alejó con una encantadora sonrisa, nueva para lily.

Y ella sintió que se derretía, aunque en su conciencia una voz le prohibiera la idea de sentir simplemente atracción por él. Y no pudo mas que odiarse por su debilidad.

-No iremos… ¿verdad?-preguntó, horas después, en su casa.

Su abuelo no contestó en seguida. Metió la carta en el sobre y la miró.

-Lily, es preciso ir. Han invitado a las familias mas importantes. Los Potter, los Power, los Black…

-¿los Black?-pregunto Lily.

-Otra familia poderosa.

-sigo negándome a ir a esa cena en la mansión potter…- refunfuñó Lily-. ¿No podemos poner una excusa?

-Cariño, tengo que ir. Quiero ir –rectificó el Sr. Evans-. Mi dinero empieza a agotarse… no quiero perder esta casa, y tampoco quedarme en la calle sin ningún dinero. Eres la primera en saber que estamos en la bancarrota-miró nervioso a la puerta-, y la señora rooney no puede saberlo.

Lily lo miraba preocupada. Ella había vivido toda la vida sumida en la pobreza, así pues, que se quedaran sin dinero-comprendió- sería extraño e inexplicable para su abuelo. Y mucho más para la Sra. Rooney.

-sigo sin comprender-murmuró suavemente, como si quisiera de este modo calmar la situación- como va a ayudarnos ir a una cena con esa gente.

-Lily, no es normal que nos hayan invitado a sus reuniones mensuales. Celebran una cena cada mes, regocijándose por estar en la cumbre. Tengo que ir… Debes entenderlo- dijo con una nota de desesperación en la voz. Lily jamás lo había visto así.

-Esta bien abuelo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sacar adelante esta casa.

Sin embargo, cuando subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, supo que James Potter intentaba manejarlos como fuera. Se aprovecharía de las circunstancias, y podría hacer lo que tuviera en mente con ellos. Y se sintió realmente pequeña, como si fuera un mosquito en una tela de araña, aguardando la aparición de esta. Y también supo, no sin miedo, que James le hacía sentir una extraña fascinación que no podía controlar.

El mayordomo, varios camareros y sirvientas pasaron delante de él, apresurados. Llevaban manteles, cubertería de fina plata, exquisitas vajillas de porcelana…

Le empezaba a cansar aquel juegecito de todos los meses. Empezaba a pensar la manera de esquivar toda la reunión, pues no tenía pensado que a sus padres se les ocurriera la absurda idea de meter en esta ocasión a los Evans. Quería no volver a ver a esa niña de Evans, aquella muchacha cuya altivez le hacía hervir la sangre, y muchas veces la rabia afloraba en su interior, aunque no en todas las ocasiones. Por eso necesitaba alejarse. No quería que nada importunara su vida, llena de poder, dinero, deseos cumplidos y arrogancia. Por que al lado de esa chica, aunque ella no tuviera ni mas dinero que él, ni mucho menos poder, ni hubiera vivido tantas experiencias como él, a su lado, aunque lo descubriera ahora, se sentía absurdamente inferior. Tal vez fuera por los andares de ella, que destilaban seguridad a raudales, o la valentía de la chica, que aguantaban las mas frías miradas de él. 'Ojala no derrita el hielo…' pensó James abrumado.

-James, necesito que bajes de esa galaxia tuya, y vuelvas a este mundo para escucharme- le reprendió la voz autoritaria de la Sra. Potter.

Él no se molestó en volverse.

Dorea le dedicó una fría sonrisa antes de decirle:

-Te pediría que no asistieras a la cena…- James la miró entre sorprendido y esperanzado-… pero eso sería de una muy mala educación por mi parte-dijo ensanchando su cínica sonrisa-. Además, la Srta. Power contará con tu presencia.

-Madre, ya sabes…-empezó a decir pausadamente James.

-No veo el día en el que decidas comprometerte con ella… es joven, rica, es una buena influencia…incluso podrá darte algún hijo…

Él la miró con repugnancia. Había sido criado en ese mundo, sí, pero aun así, conocía perfectamente la diferencia de una vida de conveniencia, como sería ese matrimonio, y una vida llena de emoción, la que sería si escogiera el mismo a la chica. Por que veía a sus padres, con su matrimonio hecho una fachada, y cada día le repugnaba más Power. Solo pedía en voz baja a quién pudiera escucharle que no estuviera esta noche en su forma melosa.

Dorea le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Tú solo se amable. Y dicho esto fue en pos de una sirvienta, dándole órdenes a cada paso.

Una luna pura y llena de luz alumbraba la noche. Pero también los ojos de Kat, que alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión potter al lado de los seres que amaba. Sentía que algo malo ocurriría esa noche, lo sentía en cada palmo de sus ser. Ella bien sabía que sus presentimientos pocas veces fallaban, y sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda hasta la nuca. Aunque odiara admitirlo, le daba miedo aquella cena, las personas que asistirían a ella y aquella noche desapacible, tan horriblemente desapacible…

Un mayordomo les recibió en la entrada, les saludó cordialmente, tal y como había sido enseñado y recogió sus abrigos. Otro sirviente les condujo fuera del recibidor, delante de dos escaleras majestuosas en caracol que llevaban al mismo piso. Todo era elegante, muy lujoso.

Pero otra familia había llegado. Eran los Black.

El señor Black era una persona que se la veía bastante sombría. Su pelo tenía abundantes canas, pero aun se distinguía su color castaño oscuro. Poseía unos grandes ojos castaños, y unas cejas que le daban la impresión de estar malhumorado siempre. Aun así, estaba rodeado de un alo de atractivo y dinero.

La señora Black era una mujer entrada en años, pero no había cambiado nada su cara de malicia con los años. Tenía unos ojos color gris penetrantes, que destilaban destellos de inteligencia. Su pelo estaba totalmente encanecido.

Pero había otras dos personas en esa familia.

Había una chica de unos diecisiete años, esbelta y erguida, con el cabello negro intenso con destellos azules. Sus ojos eran los de la madre, grises. Se llamaba Shannon Black.

Y un chico, de unos dieciocho años, mal alto que su hermana, delgado y musculoso, de un alo de atractivo muy intenso, con el pelo color castaño oscuro y unos ojos grises, al igual que su madre y hermana. Él era Sirius Black.

Al llegar, los Potter y los Black que se estaban saludando alegremente se pararon a mirarlos.

Los ojos brillantes del joven Black se detuvieron en Kat Britt, y esta trago saliva, extremadamente nerviosa.

* * *

Vale!! esto es todo lo que tengo por el momento, no es mucho, ni tampoco muy bueno... :S pero al menos es algo... Y si, hay un personaje que esta totalmente inventado...la hermana de sirius. Pero para ella guardo algo especial...en fin, no adelantaré! Y por favor! mandenme reviews! para saber que siguen hay... muxos besitos!

**¡·Arya·!**


End file.
